The Avalanche
by HarmoniousSilence
Summary: Sequel to Lucius's Worst Nightmare. Lucius won't let Draco move out and Draco being a Slytherin get revege, that revenge includes gay porn and Harry Potter..how could it possibly get any better? Warning: cursing, sexual innuendos and boyxboy HPDM


**Hello Everyone and Thanks for Reading!**

Ok, so the reason for the sequel is my watchers begged me for it so I was like 'ok no prob' I mean I'm ok with how it turned out so I thought i might as well put it up on here too, but I still like the first one better.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Lucius Malfoy was strutting around the manor to make sure everything was in place and going smoothly. Merlin forbid his house elves do something stupid and throw a wrench in the delicate operations at Malfoy Manor.<p>

Upon walking by a closet he heard the most peculiar noise, it sounded almost like a gasp. An elf gasping. thinking that one of his house elves had probably done something idiotic he opened the door, completely unaware of what lay behind it.

There sat a house elf by the name of Grelle with an upside down gay porn magazine looking at it like the Muggles looked at the Bible.

"What the fuck?" Lucius cursed looking at the surprised elf.

"So sorry Master! Grelle should be working so sorry Master! Do not hit Grelle!" Said the whimpering house elf already whimpering in the corner of the small closet.

He used to cane to pick up the magazine trying to keep his distance from it. The title was "Wizards with Big Wands" it had a naked man on the front of it saying, "Do you want to touch mine?"

"Where did you get this garbage!" Lucius yelled at the shaking house elf.

"It...was a gift to Grelle!" The scared house elf managed to sputter out.

"From who?" lucius roared.

"Mas...Master Draco si..sir." The house elf said shaking.

Lucius was out of that room and headed for his son's quicker than when he went to the ministry because of the Hippogriff incident.

Bang!

Lucius barged into his son's room to find his wife calmly sitting on his son's be telling him which tie looked better.

"What the hell is this shit?" Lucius hissed waving the magazine in his wife and son's face.

Draco sighed clearly annoyed "Clearly it's gay porn or are you going blind old man?"

This only seemed to make Lucius even more pissed, "I know that! Why the fuck did you give ti to Grelle and why the hell do you have it in the first place?" He said waving it around in the air.

"Isn't it clear? He's gay." Said his wife. "I think you should go with the dark blue." Narcissa said pointing to the tie her son was holding up.

Lucius sneered, "You expect me to believe that? You're the one that's picking out what he's wearing. Don't gay men love clothes and fashion and shit?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Clearly, because Potter has great fashion sense." He said sarcastically.

"Wait, you're telling me Potter's GAY?" Lucius said somewhat shocked.

Draco snorted, "Yes, we're going out for dinner tonight."

Lucius just about dropped over, "WHAT?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I. Have. A. Date. With. Harry. Tonight." Draco said annunciating each word.

"I'm your Father not some idiot. I meant why the fuck would you have a date with Potter."

Draco did a mock pause for a minute, "Hmm, I don't know maybe we both fancy each other, maybe we want to make-out and talk; maybe sex later. You know typical things people do when they date."

"Do not treat me like some common fool!" Lucius roared at his son.

"He should because you're acting like one!" Narcissa said to her husband standing up and matching his intense gaze.

"I'm not the one giving GAY PORN magazines to house elves!" Lucius yelled.

"He wouldn't have to if you would just let him move out! He's 23 Lucius when are you going to wake up and see he has a life of his own! He has a lover and a job and he should be allowed to move out! But no because you won't let him! You're the child here!" She said venom in her voice.

She turned back to her son, "Come, he'll be here very shortly."

"Don't forget this I'm sure he'll love it." Lucius sneered tossing the magazine at this son who caught it and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't. There are some great new positions in here. I think Harry and I will try them out tonight. I'll let you know how it goes." he said in a dead calm voice.

The father and son glared at each other and Narcissa cleared her throat but they didn't look away from each other.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll use a condom." Draco said his eyes not looking away from his father.

"Merlin forbid you get the prick pregnant." Lucius sneered.

"You're the one PMSing." Draco shot back to his father.

"Um...am I interrupting...?" Said a very confused Harry Potter.

"Not at all." Draco said turning to his boyfriend and taking his hand. "Let's go." Draco said and then apparated them to the restaurant.

Lucius just stood there somewhat slack jawed.

"You're the one who gave him the idea. It only takes one pebble to start an avalanche." Narcissa said calmly.


End file.
